A true Love
by Par C
Summary: This was meant to be a joke, but it is a story of true love! Draco is in love with the Vanishing Cabinet. Will they survive the War? Draco Malfoy - Vanishing Cabinet. One shot. I do not own Harry Potter


When Draco first saw it, it was laying broken beyond repair, somewhere in the Room of Requirements.  
He gently patted its open leaf, while whispering "You're not alone anymore, beautiful", feeling the Cabinet shudder under his open palm. He knew he was in love that very moment. Occasionaly, he found himself excuses to enter the Room of Requirement, just to be in its presence. He would roam around the endless shelves, always finding his way towards it, caressing it with his fingers or laying his forehead on its side. In these moments he wasn't Draco. He was just a man lost in a forbidden love.  
Only his Cabinet could understand him during those terrible times, right before the Second Wizarding War. He was afraid the Cabinet would hate him, when he lifted his left sleeve that dreadful day he acquired the dark mark. He wanted it to hate him, he knew he had nothing to offer it other than his love. But the Cabinet did not cringe away from him, even marked as he was. That night he stayed by it, crying and it would comfort him like no human would ever be able to.  
He knew he had to be with it and it was his now. His to do as he pleased, his to pleasure and receive pleasure from. It was the summer before he had to leave Hogwarts.  
He went to his Cabinet, holding it close and whispering soothing words. "I'll be back my love, as soon as I can."he lovingly kissed it's handle. "But before I go" his voice was a whisper from all the emotion "will you marry me?". A single tear left his eye. They were married.

He was seated right with his parents in the big table. Other Death Eaters were seated around them. On the top of the table was Voldemort. Draco wasn't paying any attention to the ongoings. He hadn't seen his Cabinet for over a month. The guilt was unbearable. He had promised to be back soon. They were newly weds for God's sake, and he had already disappointed it. He had to go at Hogwarts, under which pretense he didn't know but he had to see it, feel it, love it. It deserved a honeymoon. That was a must. But where could they go? And it hadn't meet his parents yet. That should happen soon as well. His thoughts were cut off short when he heard his name being called. He looked up, not without some annoyance and his eyes met Voldemort's. "Draco. You may leave with Severus now." was all he said. Draco stood, bowed slightly, and perplexed followed Snape. They disapparated, and -Draco held his breath from excitement- at Hogsmeade. Snape dragged him along in an inn. "This is your room. We'll talk tomorrow", Snape said before closing the room's door on Dracos face. Draco stood still for a moment. The blood was pulsing in his veins, adrenaline spiked. He was so close.. He quickly casted a camouflage spell on him, and run towards the shrieking shack where the secret passage might be.

He walked into the Room of Requirements, anticipation filling him. Would it wait for him? Did it still love him? There was one way to find out. He came into sight of it. It stood right where he left it as if he was never gone. Only a second passed and Draco was already in the arms of his Cabinet. They made love that night as if it was the first and last time. Draco made more promises. He would come by soon, it would meet his parents, they'd go away him and it. Getting back to his room in the inn proved hard. Snape had realised he was gone. When he finally entered his room he heard Snapes voice "Occlumency!" and then he saw his memories replayed and Snapes face gettingpaler and paler. "What do you think is this, Draco?". Draco was panting. He lowered his gaze "Nothing sir". "A Vanishing Cabinet? You married...a cabinet?", Snape was almost shouting. "You disgust me.". That few weeks in Hogsmeade, Draco was cruciated again and again.

He was laying on the cold floor. Voldemort stood there. He had a twisted smile on his lips. "Looks like you tried to keep this a secret Draco..Let's see. Bring me Potter and you can have your...thing back".  
Draco couldn't think straight. Potter, he thought. Almost impossible to find and capture. He might as well give up. But then his thoughts changed..He thought of his Cabinet, beautiful, proud, magical, his. How it trusted him, how they loved. And he decided. "I'llbring you Potter my lord". Months spent in the wild, tracing rumours, and whispers, trying to locate Harry Potter. Until he felt his dark mark burning. Voldemort was calling him. At first he thought it was about his Cabinet. Worried he apparated..just outside Hogwarts. Just like the last time, he felt the proximity to the one he loved. Right behind these walls. Then he heard Voldemort, asking to surrender Potter. He shivered. Potter was in Hogwarts. He had to find him.

Through the cracks of spells and the castle trembling beneath his feet, he found his way in the Room of Requirements. He run to his Cabinet. He held it with adoration. Together again, he thought. They kissed passionately until he heard voices. Potter and his friends were here. He could hear them shouting spells against..Crabbe and Goyle. Damn those fools. He needed Potter. He took his wand but he felt his Cabinet reaching out for him. "I have to do this for us my love.." he started saying and then he blinked...What did his Cabinet say? His eyes were huge with realisation.. It was pregnant. With his baby. He remained motionless. They were going to be parents. He was going to be a dad. His eyes were teary. He held tight on his Cabinets handle. And then he heard them approaching. "Ill protect you, our baby, with my own life". He turned toward the commodity and saw a huge fire roaring. The Fiendfyre. No.. This won't end. This could not end. And then he felt someone grabbing him and lift him on a broomstick, while the roared around him. "This is the second time we're saving your ungrateful ass, Malfoy!", Ron Weasly shouted at him. Draco was flown away, his eyes glued on his Cabinet as it burned. He couldn't utter a word..until he screamed a heartbreaking scream "Nooooo!". No no no, they were close, they were together again, the promise of a future as a family was there seconds ago. He kicked harshly against Harry Potter, who was still holding him and dragging him towards the exit. "Noooo!" he screamed again, tears in his eyes and he dived off the broomstick right to where his Cabinet was burning. I will die with you. Forever yours, till death and beyond, he thought as the fire consumed them both. 


End file.
